When I Look at You
by primavera15
Summary: Bonnie can't take her parent's fighting anymore so she goes into the woods. Rated T for bad words and to be safe.


When I Look at You

Note: Just a little something that came to mind. Enjoy!

Ps. I don't like Miley Cyrus but I love the song.

Bonnie:

_Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a soul._

My parents were fighting. But then what else was new?

"Why can't you just agree with me for once, woman!" father yelled.

"Woman? Excuse you, I am your wife! And I never agree with you because your ideas are worthless!" mother yelled back.

"Worthless?"

"Or what you think that moving to New York without having a job there is a good idea? Not to mention that everything is fucking expensive there!"

Not even the blaring music of my headphone seem to blur out the noise. I turned off my ipod and took off my headphones, placing the device on my bed. I got off the bed and I opened the door to my room, walking to the house entrance door.

"You don't understand me!" father yelled.

"Yeah and I bet the woman at work sure do, right? Well why don't you go to them if it makes you happy?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

A door opened and slammed roughly. I wiped the falling tear off my cheek and opened the door, walking out into the night.

_A beautiful melody. When the night's so long._

Since as far back as I can remember, they have never stopped fighting. I was afraid they would separate forever. It's a surprise they lasted this long. If the word divorce doesn't come into play soon, it was going to soon. Very soon.

_Cause there is no guarantee that this world is easy…_

I headed into the woods. It was the only good place where I felt I could leave this world and live in one where there where I could make the world anyway I wanted. It sounds childish but it helps me feel…happy again.

I head deep into the woods and sit down on the ground. Thunder was suddenly heard above me. I wished the rain would take away the pain and the anger of the world and make it heaven on earth.

"Didn't expect to see you, out of all people, here."

I didn't look up. I knew who it was.

"Mmh." I said.

"What wrong? Cat got your tongue-" he stopped. He must have seen the fresh tears that were now falling down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. More would come anyway.

I looked up at him, silently. He was frowning, not knowing what to say about the situation.

It seemed like hours before he said something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowly, not wanting to make me break down crying.

I just stared at him. I felt so numb. I felt I couldn't speak. He looked around, wondering if there was someone in the woods who had made me this way. After a moment, he looked back down at me. A loud thunder and a bright strike of lighting was heard and seen suddenly in the sky. I jumped, not expecting it. I let out a shaky breath.

Damon slowly came towards me and sat down beside me, keeping a small distance in between. Out of the corner of my eye, he leaned his head against the tree in back of us and rolled his head to the side to look at me.

"It's going to rain soon." he warned.

It seemed to take a lot of energy from me to nod once.

He sighed. "Bonnie, I can't help you if you don't talk and no I can't read your mind."

I looked over at him. He was waiting.

"Have you felt worthless because there's not a thing you can do in the world from stopping a situation that will change your life forever?" I whispered.

_When my world is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark that when I, I…I look at you. _

"Depends. Can you keep a secret, red?"

"I can." I said with sincerity.

He stared at me for a moment and looked away to stare off into the trees.

"I saw mother dying. I knew she was going to die. Mothers who live after a birth are rare. My mother was one of those rare ones…until the second baby came."

"Stefan?"

He nodded, his eyes in a daze. He was remembering the moment.

"I saw her screaming in pain during the labor. She was in so much pain. You have no idea how much I wanted to help her."

His voice was starting to sound like if he was in pain.

"But I wasn't allowed in the room. So I hid behind a curtain so the maids and nurses wouldn't see me. I had to be there. I knew the risk and at least I would be able to see her one last time before she closed her eyes forever."

My heart began to ache for him.

I wanted to reach out and touch his arm in comfort but I remembered he was a vampire and who knew how he would react to my touch right now.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore that's when I, I…I look at you. _

"When Stefan came into the world for the first time, the nurse quickly cleaned Stefan and all and brought it over to my mother. My mother looked down at Stefan and smiled. This smile…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and frowning with more anger now than anything. I shifted in his direction so I could look into his face better.

"This smile was like if she was looking into the face of god or something. I could see how much she loved him. She gave it to me all the time." he paused and looked over at me.

"Do you know what she said to him? What her last words were in this world?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Stefan." he said. "And then she kissed his forehead."

I don't know why I did it but I reached out and placed my hand over his on his lap. He looked down at my hand and then at me again.

"Things happen for a reason." I whispered.

He nodded. "That's what my mother use to say to me. She was very Catholic."

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness… I see the truth. You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone. _

"I got to hold her one last time before she was taken away. Stefan may have gotten her last kiss but at least he never got to hold her."

"So that's why you hate your brother so much?"

He shrugged. "Things have happened already. I don't know anymore."

A small smile formed on my lips. I don't remember the last time I really smiled. "That means a "no" huh?"

He didn't say anything.

"What's your story now?" he asked, changing the subject.

I grimaced. "It's not important."

"For you, it is." he said and wiped a tear I didn't know was falling down my cheek.

We stayed looking at each other for a moment.

_When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I…I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I…I look at you. _

I blushed and looked down at the ground I could see between us.

"My parents are fighting. They always fight. And I'm afraid of the day they will separate and I will end up seeing my dad on the weekends."

"Don't get along with your father?"

"I do. He's a great person but I guess my mother doesn't see that and vice versa for my father."

I gasped when I suddenly felt his arm wrap around me. I looked up at him. Our faces millimeters apart…just like his lips. My gaze trailed down to them.

"Lei amerebbe un bacio, bella creatura?" he whispered, his cool breath hitting my face. (Would you like a kiss, beautiful creature?)

"Ummm…" I trailed off when he leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. Time seemed to stop after that. My eyes lashes fluttered closed and I deepened the kiss.

_You appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe. Don't you know? You're beautiful… _

Damon pulled away so I could get some air. We held each other's eyes. Damon brushed his knuckles down my cheek.

"I love you." he said.

He leaned his forehead on mine gently.

I smiled fully this time. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He pulled me closer and we kissed again. All of my problems gone from my mind. They could wait.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I…I look at you. _

Rain began to pour down over us. We didn't mind at all.

_And you appear just like a dream to me._

Note: Don't forget to leave a review! They make me happy!


End file.
